Yo los declaro mujer y mujer?
by Elle McWho
Summary: -En que lió me has metido Alice! Por fin encuentro al hombre de mi vida y el cree que soy lesbiana y peor aun tu novia! No se como acepte "casarme contigo" solo por una herencia… T2H BxE AxJ RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lamentablemente, algunos mas junto con la historia son de mi loca cabecita.**

Summary: -En que lió me has metido Alice! Por fin encuentro al hombre de mi vida y el cree que soy lesbiana y peor aun tu novia! No se como acepte "casarme contigo" solo por una herencia…

Nota: Mmmm bueno empiezo con una nueva historia (que raro ¬¬) en fin espero que esta si tenga visitas, la idea esta ligeramente basada en algunas peliculas, ya se daran cuenta de cuales, aunque esta todo revuelto con mis ideas y los personajes de esta maravillosa saga.

_**Yo los declaro Mujer y… Mujer?**_

Prefacio

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mi dulce y _caliente _sueño.

-Bueno?- conteste con voz pastosa viendo a mi reloj de mesa, las 4:30? Quien carajo hablaba a esta maldita hora? Si lo se estaba de muy mal humor.

-Bella! Necesito tu ayuda URGENTE- me dijo una molesta y aguda voz del otro lado del auricular.

-Alice, son las cuatro de la mañana y yo estaba soñando con un sexy y semidesnudo Orlando Bloom cualquier cosa "urgente" para ti, puede esperar hasta mañana- dije entrecortadamente y apagando la luz de mesa.

-No, no y no! Esto no puede esperar hasta mañana Bells, puedo perderlo TODO!- me contesto remarcando las palabras necesarias y haciendo que el sueño se me fuera. –Ven a mi casa ahora mismo!

-Muy bien Alice, iré a tu casa enseguida- dije sin mucho entusiasmo cortando la llamada, me puse rápidamente mi abrigo y tome las llaves de mi amado auto, aunque no era la gran cosa me había costado ganarlo con mi sueldo de pequeña escritora en un periódico local.

La casa de Alice no quedaba muy lejos de la mía, podría haberme ido caminando pero había tres ligeros problemas, 1° estaba en mi pijama, solo la cubría mi abrigo. 2° eran las 4 am y 3° estaba nevando en Nueva York.

Aparque el auto y subí las escaleras para llegar al departamento, toque una sola vez y de ahí salio una pequeña chica como de 1.52, cabello corto y negro yendo hacia todas partes, mejor conocida como mi mejor amiga desde el kinder Alice Brandon.

-Que sucede Alice?- pregunte entrando al lugar y dejando mi abrigo en el sillón.

-Bella, creo que tengo un ligerísimo problema- me contesto retorciendo sus manos en la orilla de su camisón.

-Y cual es?- dije secamente, no estaba del mejor humor para jugar a las adivinanzas.

-Soy adicta a las compras.

-De verdad? Dime algo que no sepa- me dirigí hacia la cocina y puse un poco de café en la cafetera.

-Bella, la semana pasada recuerdas que me fui a Paris?- me dijo ella entrando en la cocina y sentándose en una encimera, yo solo asentí. – Gaste más de lo que podía y ya llegaron las cuentas- murmuro parándose y yendo hacia la sala, yo solo la seguí.

Nos sentamos en los sillones de cuero, ella me entrego un sobre.

-Estas lista?- pregunte tirando de la orilla del sobre para poder revelar el interior, saque la hoja de papel color amarilla y empecé a leer todas las deudas que Alice tenia.

-Como demonios gastaste 120.000 en tres días!- exclame aventando la carta por la mesa de centro para que Alice la viera.

-No lo se, simplemente tomaba las cosas y las llevaba a la caja para pagarlas- respondió cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Y como piensas pagarlo? Tu madre ya no te mantiene y por lo tanto no pagara nada- dije sacando una botella de tequila, al diablo el café.

-Trabajando?- contesto arrancándome la botella de las manos y bebiendo un largo trago.

-Con tu sueldo? Tendrías que trabajar 30 años de acomodadora de escaparates y ni así podrías pagar lo que gastaste en Paris mas tus otras deudas- le respondí quitándole la botella e imitándola tome un largo trago que quemo mi Garganta.

-Bells tengo una idea, no se si podría funcionar pero no pierdo nada intentando- me dijo poniéndose seria por primera vez en todo el tiempo pasado.

-Tus ideas nunca son buenas Al, pero escúpelo- dije no muy segura, la ultima vez que Alice tuvo una idea termine en la granja del tío Thomas desnuda durmiendo con las vacas.

-Mi abuela me dejo una enorme herencia, con ella saldría completamente de mis deudas y también me daría la vida de reina que siempre he querido- dijo dando brinquitos por todas partes.

-Genial Al- le conteste abrazándola pero ella continuo.

-El único problema es que necesito estar felizmente casada.- dijo poniendo carita de borreguito a medio morir.

-Alice! Porque me emocionas y después dejas que me de un golpe? Hasta donde yo se tu ultimo novio se ponía tus medias- le dije sentándome en el sillón y tomando de nuevo de la botella.

-Si lo se- dijo sentándose a un lado y tomando de la botella.

Después de cientos de planes fallidos y dos botellas vacias, estaba exausta, Alice empezó a gritar y brincar de nuevo.

-Alice a no ser que vayas a casarte, no hagas eso por favor- le dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Bella! Ya tengo la solucion!- dijo si dejar de brincar de un lado a otro.

-Y cual es?- dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Bella casate conmigo!

-Perdón?

-Isabella Marie Swan quieres casarte conmigo para que pueda cobrar mi herencia y ser muy feliz?

No se en que momento dije que si pero ahora esta en la casa de los padres de Alice para darles la feliz noticia...

**Hola!**

**Bueno ya explique unas cosas en la notita de arriba, estoy de regreso y esta vez por un largooooo tiempo ya que estoy de vacaciones **

**Espero que esta historia sea buena y si hay alguna lectora de Internado? No es la mejor opción..**

**Le pido paciencia (si es que aun les queda algo) estoy en un pequeño bloqueo ya que no se hacia donde dirigir la historia pero no se preocupen aunque la inspiración no esta por el momento, el muso sigue ahí!**

**Se despide: Elle McCarthy… **

**Cambio y fuera! xoxo**


	2. C2: Quieres ser mi dama de honor?

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lamentablemente, algunos mas junto con la historia son de mi loca cabecita.**

Summary: -En que lió me has metido Alice! Por fin encuentro al hombre de mi vida y el cree que soy lesbiana y peor aun tu novia! No se como acepte "casarme contigo" solo por una herencia…

Nota: Woooow! 8 reviews, muchas alarmas y favoritos! De verdad mil gracias me alegro que les haya gustado todo surgió una noche jejeje

Mi madre la leyó porque la deje en su USB y aunque le pareció "rara" dijo que lo mejor es que me comprara un cachorrito y saliera de mi trauma. La verdad no entendi del todo XD

Bueno en este capitulo hago algunas aclaraciones al final por el momento les digo cuando vean dos asteriscos (**) es que hay una aclaración al final.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: si falta uno no duden en decírmelo!

Lamy-is-86, tiinaCullen, Natiezcullen, eviita Cullen, happy-halloween, Yuuka-90 , alesZiiCullen, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, FannyLu, Krystal-Pattinson, ale-cullen4, viszed, Zoe Hallow, aawdebi y a mi amada prima Camila! Gracias por el apollo.

De verdad muchas gracias, espero que esta lista crezca! Un Cullen o Quileute las Ama!

_**Yo los declaro Mujer y… Mujer?**_

1.- Quieres ser mi dama de honor?

La alarma de mi despertador sonó, cuando pensé haber conciliado el sueño…

Hoy era el gran día, me subiría en un pequeño pedazo de metal para ir a la casa de los padres de mi queridísima "novia" para darles la gran noticia de nuestra feliz boda, ¿como iba a decirles? Hola, bueno Alice me propuso matrimonio y dije que si! Eso no sonaba del todo bien.

Hola! Pronto seré Bella Brandon? Tampoco era la mejor opción, ¿Hola mami y papi? Dios era un asco hablando con las personas, tenia muchas ganas de huir a algún país muy lejos y desconocido para la civilización pero no podía hacerle eso a Alice.

Me di un rápido baño y fui a la cocina para prepararme un rico desayuno, cuando estaba a punto de morder mi pan tostado el teléfono sonó.

-Hola, Bella aquí, quien allá?- pregunte con la boca llena.

-Bells dentro de 5 estoy en tu casa, baja rápido tengo que llevarte al aeropuerto y después volver al trabajo- dijo Alice con un alegre tono de voz.

-Okis- dije poniendo los platos en el fregadero y tomando mi maleta para ir con Alice.

-Hola Bella!- dijo una cantarina voz desde un beatle convertible amarillo.

-Hola Alice- dije sin el mismo entusiasmo.

-Que humos, deberías relajarte, no sucederá nada malo! Solo debemos estar "juntas" durante un año y después fingimos un rompimiento amistoso- me contesto asiendo comillas con sus dedos y poniendo el auto en marcha.

-Alice no todo es tan sencillo, piensa que..- Alice me "silencio" poniendo su I-pod y seleccionando California Girls de Katy Perry.

-California girls we're unforgettable!- grito Alice casi dejándome casi sorda.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue demasiado corto para mi gusto, me ponían nerviosa los aviones y me ponía más nerviosa que el destino fuera Washington, mi antiguo hogar y el hogar de los Brandon.

-Bells, tienes tu boleto, visa, pasaporte y maletas?- me pregunto Alice revisando mi pequeño bolso de mano.

-Si, Mamá ya llevo todo- le dije quitándole mi bolso y jalando mi maleta para dársela al chico de documentación.

-Estas lista para nuestra nueva vida?- Dijo atrapándome en sus pequeños brazos y apretándome haciendo que una pareja de ancianos nos viera desdeñosamente.

-No del todo pero hare lo mejor que pueda- le devolví el abrazo y me aleje ligeramente.

-Gracias por esto, Bella.

Solo asentí. Nos abrazamos una vez mas y aborde el avión, tome mi Ipod y puse la música lo mas alto que pude, no quería escuchar nada. Estaba muy concentrada tarareando algo cuando alguien toco mi hombro.

-Hola podrías moverte?- me dijo una chica alta y rubia. –Estas en mi lugar.

-Perdona?

-Que si te mueves, estas en mi lugar- dijo completamente enfadada.

-Lo siento pero no pienso moverme, este es mi lugar.

-Quítate ya, es imposible que este sea tu lugar- dijo la chica viéndome de abajo hacia arriba.

-No voy a quitarme, pague por este lugar y no me quitare- dije tomando mis audífonos y justo cuando iba a ponérmelos la chica los arrebato de mi mano.

-Que te quites! Estupida no entiendes que este es mi maldito lugar, india de pueblo- Me grito haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor voltearan a vernos y de paso haciéndome estallar.

-No me interesa lo superior que te creas rubia pelos de trapeador, este es mi lugar y no quiero mover mi pueblerino trasero de el- dije bastante enfadada, cuando la rubia me iba gritar alguna estupidez una sexy y aterciopelada voz me saco de mi enfado.

-Lauren, dime que tu no armaste este escándalo- dijo un chico alto, con un extraño color cobrizo en su sexy cabello despeinado y por ultimo esa sonrisa torcida que hizo que se me fuera el aliento.

-Yo no fui Eddie, es esta niña que no me deja sentarme en mi lugar- dijo Lauren (hasta su nombre sonaba de puta**) haciendo un asqueroso puchero.

Levante mi cara para encarar al sexy extraño y decirle que este era mi lugar y que si la cara de trapeador no hubiera gritado quizá me hubiera cambiado de lugar.

-Bella?- dijo el haciendo mas ancha su bella sonrisa mas ancha y quitándose los lentes. –Bella Swan de Forks?

-Quien eres?- Dije intentando recordarlo, alguien como el seria im-po-si-ble de olvidar.

-Edward Cullen?- no podía recordarlo de ninguna parte.

-Mmmm- pronuncie estúpidamente.

-El primo de Alice?

-No te recuerdo.

-El niño con olor a moco?

-Mmmm no- por más que hurgoneaba en mi mente no podía recordarlo.

-Mocoboy?

-Edward?- pregunte siendo estupida, me levante y lo abrace efusivamente. –Has cambiado demasiado.

-Bueno tu sigues igual- dijo riendo y yo solo le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, recordando que cuando era pequeña el decía que era mas fea que todas las niñas juntas.

-Eddie nos presentas?- dijo Lauren colgándose del brazo de Edward.

-Lauren ella es Bella, la mejor amiga de mi prima Alice y Bella ella es Lauren, mi socia y amiga- extendí mi mano pero solo se quedo en el aire, la azafata nos ordeno que nos sentáramos ya que estorbábamos el paso de los otros pasajeros, Edward y yo decidimos cambiar de lugar con otros chicos y así pudimos sentarnos juntos los tres.

-Que estas haciendo en este avión- me pregunto Edward reclinando su asiento para verme mejor.

-Aquí jugando voleyball de playa- dije con mi mejor sarcasmo sin ser demasiado ruda, no quería asustarlo ahora que era sexy.

-Me queda claro que estas viajando, mi pregunta es: que harás en Forks?- dijo aclarándose la garganta y viéndome através de sus pestañas.

-Amm ya sabes, visitare a la familia- dije intentando zafarme, tampoco podía decirle, bueno voy a Forks ya que tu pequeña prima Alice y yo nos casaremos para cobrar una herencia ya que ella esta endeudada hasta el cuello, acepte porque mi anterior novio resulto ser un maldito bastardo que uso mi cama para revolcarse con dos mujeres y porque el exnovio de Alice se ponía sus medias y se comía el arroz con popote**-Y tu que harás en Forks?

-Lo mismo que tu, Alice me llamo hoy por la mañana que tenia una gran noticia para nosotros así que vine, además de que tengo unos negocios que hacer por aquí- dijo sonriéndome y dejándome estupefacta por segunda vez, para mi no había nadie mas alrededor, Lauren, la azafata y los otros pasajeros habían desaparecido.

-Bella! Sabes que es lo que planea Alice?- me pregunto Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-más de lo que quisiera saber- murmure.

-Enserio?

-Bueno en realidad solo se que habrán dos vestidos.

-Como?


	3. C3: Acosador pero Alagante

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lamentablemente, algunos mas junto con la historia son de mi loca cabecita.**

Summary: -En que lió me has metido Alice! Por fin encuentro al hombre de mi vida y el cree que soy lesbiana y peor aun tu novia! No se como acepte "casarme contigo" solo por una herencia…

**Nota**** importante leer**: woow! Estamos super contentas por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos que dejaron! Muchísimas gracias!

Este Cap. Va dedicado a **evita Cullen** gracias nena por seguir leyendo cada una de mis historias eres el crack! Y sip se me olvidaron las aclaraciones, pero aquí las doy:

-La primera aclaración es que si hay alguien por aquí que se llame Lauren, le pedimos que no se sienta ofendida, es solo para personificar, en general el nombre es lindo (:

-También queremos disculparnos si la idea de la historia ofende a alguien no es por intención nuestra solo lo hacemos para salir de la rutina, pedimos disculpas y arriba todos los gustos!

Quiero pedir disculpas a nombre de Elle McLair y de mi Niq Sambora Porque en realidad por falta de inspiración no hemos escrito, de verdad les pedimos muchas disculpas y esperamos que esto no vuelva a suceder para no defraudarlas!

Sin mas que disfruten::

_**Yo los declaro Mujer y… Mujer?**_

2.- Acosador pero algante…

"Después de las últimas palabras que cruce con Edward me comencé a preguntar si realmente era conveniente decirle el motivo de la visita de Alice y mía.

Joder obviamente no le podría decir a Edward me gustaría meterme en tus pantalones mientras después finjo ser una sexy come mujeres, la cual por cierto se casara con tu prima y así saldré felizmente del closet, nop mejor le dejaría el trabajo duro a mi amada Alice"

Todo el viaje después de la estupidez que había dicho, fingí demencia, tome unos seis tragos de whisky a las rocas y me quede dormida.

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto me dije a mi misma que debía huir de Edward a como diera lugar, cuando estuve a punto de cagar las cosas por segunda vez la bendita Lauren me salvo. Si ahora Lauren era bendita!

Llegue a casa de los padres de Alice sola ya que Ed y compañía tenían cosas importantes que hacer, quizá solo era cosa mía pero el solo pensamiento me revolvía el estomago. Me quede dormida por segunda vez en el día.

Después de un alocado sueño en el que Bush me castigaba por fingir me despertó un voz demasiado chillona para mi gusto.

-Amor! Como estas luz de mis ojos?- Dijo con entusiasmo Alice.- Lista para darles la noticia bebe?

-Claro que no! si crees que les voy a decir que somos "pareja" y nos vamos a casar en Las Vegas porque en Washington no es legal debes estar ebria- conteste sentándome, haciendo comillas cuando pronuncie pareja. – No llegabas hasta medio día?

-Salí temprano y tome el primer vuelo- me dijo cambiando su cara de seriedad a una sonrisita burlona que no me gustaba para nada.- Te encontraste con Eddie cierto?

-Algo así y eso me hace pensar si realmente quiero pasar el resto de un año contigo, No puedo engañar a tu familia de ese modo.

-No me digas que ahora estas perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward!- Dijo con tono burlón.- Como es posible que a un mes de nuestra boda me digas que amas a mocoboy?- termino con un fingido reproche.

-En primera no lo amo, es solo atracción, no puedes negar que tu primo esta buenísimo y en según… COÑO 1 MES! Que demonios pasa por tu cabezota?

-Debiste ver tu cara!- dijo Alice estallando en risas. ¬ ¬

-Creo que si debía haberla visto- me levante y me acerque a Alice para darle un beso en la frente, cuando menos se lo esperaba le di una cachetada de telenovela. –Creo que ya vi como fue mi cara, si me disculpas cielito voy al baño.

-Al baño? A hacer que?- pregunto estúpidamente.

-A beber Martini de manzana con los alces!- le dije sarcásticamente y me levante, había estado mas de tres horas en un avión y lo que restaba del día durmiendo así que me sentía mas sucia que un calcetín de mi hermano.

Mi hermano, hace bastante no lo veía, bueno en general a mi familia. Alice y sus padres me habían "adoptado" como una hija mas, cuando tenia 16 años.

Ya había durado demasiado tiempo debajo de la regadera como para que mis dedos se arrugaran, así que decidí salir del baño, pero había olvidado el ligerísimo detalle de traer una toalla.

Estúpidamente me quede allí parada mientras pensaba "oh pero que idiota soy, bueno talvez fue el whisky" En eso comencé a gritarle a Alice:

–Alice pásame una toalla antes de que me de pulmonía y se arruine la boda.

-De que boda hablas Belli-bellita?- dijo una voz demasiado familiar que hubiera matado por no escuchar en ese momento.

-Edward?- oh maldita sea mi vida y de las personas que en un futuro lleven mis genes, corrección nadie tendrá mis genes porque no me gustan los hot dogs**, ahora como saldría de esto?

Opciones a escoger:

1° Saltar por la ventana completamente desnuda y con el riesgo de romperme la cabeza y morir desangrada.

2° Salir completamente desnuda y que Edward se quede ahí parado mientras yo voy por una toalla sin darle una explicación.

3° Decirle la verdad y convertir mi vida en algo miserable y que no me quiera ni pasar una toalla.

-La ventana es muy alta- murmure para mi misma y tache en mi cabeza la opción numero uno.

-Hay dos opciones abiertas- aun murmurando para mi misma, si le digo la verdad podrá jamás volver a hablarme o bien que me vea desnuda, tachada opción numero tres.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, abrí la puerta lentamente y corrí hasta el vestidor del cuarto. No me tome ni el tiempo para ver la reacción de Edward simplemente me encerré.

Ya vestida agarre valor y abrí la puerta para echar un vistazo esperando que el ya se hubiera marchado pero en su lugar estaba sentado viendo un libro o algo por el estilo.

- En primer lugar acabo de verte desnuda, en segundo lugar no entiendo de que jodida boda estabas hablando y en tercer lugar te era tan difícil pedirme una toalla?- Me dijo sin darme tiempo a volver a mi escondite.

-aaaaah- Fue todo lo que salio de mi boca, ¡lo se, soy patética!, Edward solo rió, beso mi cabeza y se fue del cuarto, era la estupida que no había podido decir nada por segunda vez en todo el día.

Alice llevaba desaparecida medio día, ya era la hora de la comida con sus padres y por obvias razones me preguntarían cual era la razón de tanto alboroto y claro por tercera vez en el día no sabría que responderles.

Baje a cenar y mientras bajaba la escalera me tope con Charlotte, la madre de Alice, y esta me dio un calido abrazo.

Estábamos cenando tranquilamente cuando llego la pregunta del millón.

-Queridas, cual es el motivo de su visita?- Nos pregunto Charlotte haciendo que me empezara a ahogar con un pedazo de salmón.

-Que no quieres vernos?- pregunte intentando safarme.

-No es eso, simplemente su visita es muy inesperada.

-El salmón esta demasiado bueno ma- dijo Alice, aunque su mayor deseo era ya salir de su problema pero también me entendía y sabía que esto me costaba demasiado y que aun no estaba lista.

-Si que lo esta, que le pusiste?- Le seguí la corriente a Alice y Edward me pateo por debajo de la mesa. Logramos sacar la conversación de ese punto y cuando estábamos a punto de terminar de comer Peter, el padre de Alice, sugirió que saliéramos y jugáramos baseball.

-Pero soy Malísima- me queje cuando ya estábamos tomando lugares.

-En que no- dijo Edward riendo y revolviendo mi cabello como cuando éramos niños.

El juego comenzó normal hasta que la rivalidad nacida de la nada entre Lauren y yo llego a extremo de querernos golpear con la pelota.

Después de no batear nada más que mi dignidad me abrí a mi misma hacia la casa a dormir por tercera y ultima ves en el día, dada la situación de que tanto estrés me cansaba bastante.

Desperté a la 1 de la madrugada con Alice a mi lado lo cual, prácticamente hizo que me cagara del susto, mi estomago rugía y aunque estaba totalmente dispuesta a levantarme e ir a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich, el brazo de Alice me abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, realmente me sorprendía la fuerza que podía tener una persona tan pequeña. Por mas intentos que hacia no podía safarme de su asfixiante abrazo, torcí mi cuerpo múltiples veces y cuando ya estaba realmente harta y muerta de hambre no tuve mas remedio que meterle una patada en las costillas.

Llegue a la cocina prácticamente extasiada, saque todos los utensilios necesarios para hacerme un sándwich justo como los que hacia Shaggy de Scooby Doo.

Le unte mayonesa a mi rica cena madrugadora, lo termine de preparar y abrí el refrigerador para sacar el bote de la leche, me estaba sirviendo cuando de repente vi una figura enorme en la oscuridad, me metió susto tan grande que tire el vaso y le roge a Dios que no me mataran esa noche.

-Se puede saber que demonios haces?- Dijo la figurota encendiendo la luz y revelando la sexy y desgarbada figura de Edward ¬¬ ya lo veía hasta en la sopa!

-Un Sándwich? Me metiste el susto de mi vida- le dije viendo el vaso roto en el suelo y agachándome para recoger los pedacitos.

-Perdóname pero la gente normal no se hace un sándwich a estas horas de la madrugada- me contesto recargándose en la puerta.

-No piensas ayudarme?- le dije señalándole el vaso en el piso.

-A cierto- murmuro y se acerco a ayudarme pero mi patosidad hizo que me rebanara un dedo con un pedazo, la sangre empezó a brotar y bueno no es que la sangre me guste.

-Carajo- dije observando la herida, Edward jalo mi mano hasta el lavabo y la enjuago dejándola libre de sangre.

-Creo que ya estas mejor pero por si acaso subiré por el maletín de mi tío- curo mi mano y la vendo. Le agradecí, termine de comer mi sándwich y volví a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y Alice ya no estaba a mi lado pero no me preocupo, me metí a bañar aunque esta vez con una toalla bajo el brazo, me duche rápidamente y baje a desayunar.

El desayuno fue de los mas normal, solo platicas tribiales y bastante agradables se puede decir que hasta platique con Lauren.

La actividad del día era montar a caballo. Yupi! Fue lo único que pude pensar, una cosa en la que soy más mala. Montamos a caballo, la yegua que me toco no me respondía, se estrello con un árbol y me raspe la rodilla

-Bella! Estas bien?- Se acerco Alice con mucha preocupación en sus ojos.

-Todo en orden- dije levantándome y sobando mi rodilla, que aunque estaba sangrando un poco no quería arruinarles la diversión.

-Sigamos cabalgando!- dijo Lauren con su voz chillona que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Si ustedes sigan, yo ya tuve suficiente de cabalgata, iré a dar un paseo por los alrededores- dije entregando a la yegua a uno de los chicos que ayudaban a los Brandon y seguí mi camino hacia el bosque.

Llevaba varios minutos caminando hasta que me senté en un árbol, me sentía frustrada, agotada y ya empezaba a sentir remordimiento a pesar de que no les habíamos dicho nada, empecé a gritar y sollozar.

Ya llevaba algún tiempo en el mismo estado cuando escuche crujir una rama detrás de mi, no era nadie mas y nadie menos que Edward.

-Joder Edward no crees que me persigues?- le dije molesta, en este momento no me importaba si se caía el mundo lo único que quería un poco de paz.

-Solo quería ver que te pasaba- dijo muy bajo, haciéndome estallar, empecé a gritar cosas sin sentido, le reprochaba por cosas que habían pasado hace años y de repente me sentí en una burbuja.

Edward me estaba besando…..

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hello there b*tches!

Como han estado pequeños retoños del señor?

Bien ya me dejo de rodeos, siento mucho la tardanza D: Tarde mucho mas que la ultima vez pero bueno ya saben la razón y si no es porque no leyeron la nota del principio ¬¬

Muchisisimas gracias por todos los reviews pero ahora queremos mas eeeeh!

Por favor díganme que les pareció el capitulo y en que podríamos mejorar ya que así mejoramos nosotras y ustedes disfrutan mas de la historia!

Cambio y fuera!

Elle McLair & Niq Sambora!

xoxo


End file.
